Metrodome
by Liam the Wise
Summary: The first story that I didn't write long ago. The story of how an air show practice went wrong, and the true story of the Metrodome. Max's POV
1. Chapter 1

"Are you guys all right up there?" a scratchy sounding voice blurted out from the radio.

As the Flock leader, I was expected to answer so I did what any sane leader would do when asked that question. I turned around to take reading of the situation. Believe me, night in the skies of the Minnesota City are _dark _and cold.

Given that I couldn't see anyone, I called out to see who was still with me. A few yellings of "Here" and "Here, Max" were expected, as well as received, with little to no happiness, and not very energetically.

And of course the whining about "Why do we have to practice for these stupid air shows," was starting up. I couldn't agree more. Not surprisingly, Nudge was the first to get going.

"Come on, can we please go back now…. I'm beat, and its cold, and…"

Blah, blah, and blah

So just as I was about to tell Mom that we were all fine, and cheery for that matter (who wants pouting bird-kids?), when I heard something as the sound of the grinding of metal and the groan of beat up machinery. When I turned around, I could see very little even with me bird-kid super vision. Then it hit me.

Not just metaphorically. The thing, which I now figured to be a flyboy, had rammed into me form the side. Lucky for us, there was only one, which was one more than had I wanted at any given moment.

Also amazingly lucky, was that this was the most beaten up, still functioning Flyboy I had ever seen. One eye and arm each, and a gabbing hole in the abdomen. It's vocal system didn't seem to be functioning right either, as it gargled out nonsense. It kind of reminded you of a… umm… well, beat up Flyboys don't exactly remind you of a lot.

The Flyboy attempted to take swipe at my face, and missed by more than a foot. I didn't even have to dodge. This was _way_ too easy. Its other arm stump moved as if it wanted to grab me. With a sharp blow the head, I put the Flyboy out of its misery. But out trouble had only just begun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Now at this point, you might expect us to be surrounded by Flyboys, and use our amazing fighting skills that you all know and love.

But instead, what we got was the sound that the falling Flyboy made as it fell. It sounded something like a school kid's yell; "I'm going to tell!" See I can rhyme.

Just as the flock was getting out of the "Omygosh, are you okay?" phase, we hear a rumbling sound like…

"Gazzy, is that your stomach again?" Iggy shouted.

After a moment of awkward silence, Gazzy said, "I'm rolling my eyes at you, Iggy."

It's sad when _the people who can see_ don't know when someone is rolling their eyes.

Since we are such good and considerate mutant bird-kids, we knew that we had to find what was left of the Flyboy, after all, who wants a big chunk of Flyboy sized metal sticking out of their front porch?

We volunteered Gazzy to go down and check where the Flyboy was, while I informed my already hysterical mother, on the reasons behind our minor delay.

We waited. And we waited. At this point we were all freezing, Gazzy wasn't coming back….

Then we saw a body slowly climbing back up to our level. Gazzy had come back, shivering and breathing hard, and we all forgot about our coldness.

"Itt's reeal-l-ly c-c-col-ld down there." He gasped out. "An-n-d it's s-s-slippery"

"We better get you back somewhere warm" I said.

We flew down to where my mom and the rest of the CSM people were. My mother, seeing Gazzy's condition, got us back to our hotel rooms fast. Gazzy told us about the place were he landed. Apparently, it was, large, high up, smooth, round-ish, and was sloped downhill. We were all stumped on what it was.

Gazzy said that he had landed and tried to take a step to where he thought the flyboy might be. Then he fell down and started to slide all over the place.

When we got back to the hotel, my mom told us all to get to bed, while she saw how Gazzy was doing. And being the great, caring leader that I am, I went to my warm (warm = happy. See I _am_ smart.) room and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up late. I mean, later than what I'm used to. When you spend your whole life, on the run from Erasers, Flyboys, and Uber-Diractors, you don't tend to get heck of a lot of sleep.

I get dressed and walk to get something to eat. As I look at the TV by the food stand, I see a wise cracking comedian making jokes about the Minnesota Vikings. Now, I don't watch lots of football, but I did know that I was in Minnesota, so I figured people here wouldn't be too happy.

But as I watched, the jokes turned form about the "Viqueens" in general, to about their field. The TV showed a picture of a dome that's roof had collapsed. And it was creepy close to where we had been practicing the night before.

I wasn't hungry anymore. All that I wanted to do was go and tell the others about this, but my legs had turned to jelly. They then showed a video taken form the inside of the Metrodome. It showed the roof sagging, then it burst open. The sound was just like what we had heard last night, only now it was much louder.

Then, realizing that I could move again, and the growing line of angry people waiting for food behind me, I bolted like a crazed Gorilla back to were the rest of the flock was.

The only one awake was Angel. You know, Angel, the _mind reader. _She was sitting there watching Sponge Bob or something on the bed. And she didn't notice the crazy thoughts running though my mind or me for that matter, for what felt like a very, very, long time.

Then she finally did see me a turned to she hi. Then she saw the insane look on my face and paused as if listening. Of course she was, she was listening to my thoughts, which still feels kind of creepy.

"Wait, wait Max." Angel said, clam as ever, "We broke what?"

"The Metrodome" I gasped out, "that big stadium the Vikings play in"

Angel went back to watching her show, totally at ease.

"Well!" I shouted, "Don't you realize what we might have to pay these people! Millions of dollars!"

"Don't worry" Said Angel, not even bothering to look at me, "It's just the Viqueens, no one will care."


End file.
